herofandomcom-20200223-history
Greg Focker
Gaylord "Greg" Gregory Focker is the main protagonist in the movie Meet the Parents and its two sequels. He spends all three movies trying to win and maintain the approval of his girlfriend's intimidating father, Jack Byrnes. He ends up in countless misunderstandings, is blamed for many things he didn't do, and endures numerous jokes about his last name. He is played by Ben Stiller History ''Meet the Parents'' Gaylord "Greg" Focker is a male nurse living in Chicago. He intends to propose to his girlfriend Pam Byrnes, but his plan is disrupted when he and Pam are invited to the wedding of Pam's sister, Debbie, at Pam's parents' house in Oyster Bay. Greg decides to propose to Pam in front of her family but this plan is put on hold when the airline loses his luggage which contains the engagement ring. At the Byrnes family's home, Greg meets Pam's father Jack, mother Dina and their beloved cat, Mr. Jinx (also known as Jinxy, or simply Jinx), a 2-year-old seal-point peke-faced Himalayan with an all-black tail. Jack takes an instant dislike towards Greg and openly criticizes Greg for his choice of career as a male nurse and anything else he sees as a difference between Greg and the Byrnes family. Greg tries to impress Jack by various means of telling him about the drug references of Peter, Paul and Mary's "Puff the Magic Dragon", reciting "Day by Day" from Godspell when asked to say grace (due to being Jewish) at dinner, telling Jack he milked the cat of a sister whom he fabricated (due to Jack having previously seen him reading a magazine about lactation) and presenting the Byrnes family with a bottle of Mumm's champagne but his efforts fail and culminate in numerous disasters (including Jack thinking Greg does drugs, Greg discovering Pam was engaged, and while popping the champagne cork, accidentally breaks an urn containing the remains of Jack's deceased mother, which Jinx urinates in.) Greg becomes even more uncomfortable after he receives an impromptu lie detector test from Jack and later learns from Pam that her father is a retired CIA officer. Meeting the rest of Pam's family and friends, Greg still feels like an outsider. Despite efforts to impress the family, Greg's inadvertent actions render him an easy target for ridicule and anger. During a volleyball game, he accidentally causes Debbie a broken nose and a black eye, uses a malfunctioning toilet which floods the Byrnes' back yard with sewage, sets fire to the wedding altar, and several misunderstandings cause Jack to think Greg is a marijuana user. Later, Greg receives his missing luggage bag from the airline, only to discover it is the wrong bag and eventually loses Jinx and replaces him with a feral whose white tipped tail he spray paints to make him look like Jinx. When Jack finds out where Jinx really is during a meal out, Greg attempts to beat him home to erase the evidence, only to fail. By the time the family returns home, the feral cat has totally trashed the living room. By now, the entire Byrnes family, including Pam, agrees that it is best for Greg to leave Oyster Bay until the wedding concludes. Devastated, Greg goes to the airport to get a flight back home, only to be detained by airport security for acting like a maniac on the plane while (still frustrated over the luggage screw-up) trying to get his bag into the overhead storage hold and for saying "bomb." Back at the Byrnes household, Jack tries to convince Pam that Greg was lying to her about everything. He claims to be unable to find proof of anyone named "Greg Focker" ever taking the Medical College Admission Test which Greg claimed he had passed with the initial intention of becoming a doctor. Upon learning that Greg's real first name is Gaylord, and being presented with proof from Pam that he did in fact pass the test, Jack rushes to the airport, convinces airport security to release Greg and brings him back to the Byrnes household. As Greg is proposing to Pam, Jack and Dina listen in on their conversation from another room, agreeing that they should now meet Greg's parents. After Debbie's wedding, Jack views VHS footage of Greg recorded by hidden cameras that he had placed strategically around the house. ''Meet the Fockers'' Two years afte rthe first movie, Greg Focker and his fiancée Pam Byrnes decide to introduce their parents to each other. They first fly to Oyster Bay, New York, on Long Island, to pick up Pam's father, retired CIA operative Jack Byrnes, her mother Dina and one-year-old nephew Little Jack (the son of Bob and Debbie Banks). But rather than going to the airport as planned, Jack decides to drive the family to Miami to meet the Fockers in his new RV. Once they arrive, they are greeted by Greg's eccentric but fun-loving and amiable father, Bernie, and mother, Roz, who is a sex therapist for elderly couples. Concerned that Jack might be put off by the Focker's lifestyle, Greg convinces Roz to pretend that she is a yoga instructor for the weekend. However, small cracks begin to form between Jack and the Fockers, due to their contrasting personalities. The meet gets off to a bad start when a chase between the Focker's active dog, Moses (a brown Chihuahua with black trim), and the Byrnes' hymalaia cat, Jinx, culminates with Jinx flushing Moses down the RV's toilet, forcing Bernie to destroy it to save Moses. Later, Bernie accidentally injures Jack's back during a game of football. Meanwhile, Pam informs Greg that she's pregnant, and the two decide to keep it secret from Jack. Jack again becomes suspicious of Greg's integrity and quality, when they are introduced to the Fockers' housekeeper, Isabel Villalobos, with whom Bernie reveals Greg had a sexual affair fifteen years before. Jack later takes the RV to Isabel's 15-year-old son, Jorge, to fix the toilet, but is disturbed by Jorge's striking resemblance to Greg, and the fact that Jorge never met his father, and jumps to the conclusion that he might be Greg's son with Isabel. Meanwhile, Roz, Bernie and Dina realize Pam is pregnant, but promise not to tell Jack. Growing envious of Bernie and Roz's active sex life, Dina consults Roz on sex tips in order to seduce Jack, but none of them work. Greg and Jack's relationship goes off with a bang when Greg is left alone to babysit Little Jack, whom Jack has been raising via the Ferber method. Despite Jack's instructions to leave Little Jack to self-soothe, Greg is unable to stand listening to Little Jack's cries and tends to the boy to cheer him up by hugging him, letting him watch TV, acting funny, and inadvertently teaching Little Jack the word "asshole." Disaster strikes when Greg answers a brief phone call from Roz, which is long enough for Little Jack to wander out of his playpen (after being opened by Jinx), put on Scarface and glue his hands to a bottle of rum. After a furious argument with the Fockers and his own family (though amends are quickly made), Jack resumes his spying on Greg and sends Greg and Jorge's hair samples for a DNA test, while inviting Jorge to the Fockers' planned engagement party in the hope of getting Greg to admit he is Jorge's father. At the engagement party, Jack, who automatically assumes that Greg knew about Jorge and has deliberately been keeping him a secret from Pam, introduces Greg to Jorge. Later, when Greg denies knowing anything about Jorge, Jack still refuses to believe him and drugs him with truth serum to make him talk. On stage, Greg uncontrollably blurts out that Pam is pregnant and that Jorge is his son in a Darth Vader-esqe matter before immediately losing consciousness. The next morning, Pam questions Greg about Jorge, and Greg does not confirm or deny that he is Jorge's father, but insists that he knew nothing about him before the previous evening. Pam believes him, and is willing to work things out with him. Jack reaches his breaking point with Greg's dishonesty and demands that Pam and Dina leave the island with him. Dina refuses and reveals Jack's actions to everyone. Everyone turns against Jack, with Pam announcing her intent to marry Greg regardless of him having Jorge with Isabel, and Dina admits that they were all aware of Pam's pregnancy. A shocked and hurt Jack leaves with his grandson. Greg and Bernie pursue Jack, but are soon tasered and arrested by an incompetent deputy sheriff, Vern LeFlore, due to a refusal to cooperate with him when he attempts to pull them over for speeding. Jack returns to defend them after being informed Greg is not Jorge's father (his real father turns out to be a baseball player who also resembles Greg), but the overzealous LeFlore tasers and arrests him as well. In their cell, Greg, Jack, and Bernie are released by the local judge, Ira, who is a client of Roz and close friend of the Fockers. Before they leave, Greg requests that Jack and Bernie stop their feud. Jack admits that he made a mistake regarding Jorge and reveals his past career in the CIA to Bernie, before apologizing for his actions and making up with the two of them. Greg and Pam are married that weekend by Pam's ex-fiancé, Kevin, who is now an ordained interfaith minister. During the party, Jack asks Roz for some sex tips and sneaks into the RV with Dina. During the post-credit scene, Jack watches hidden baby-cam footage of the Fockers giving attention to Little Jack over Jack's previous objections: Roz gives Little Jack chocolate, Bernie advises him to use his crying to disagree with everything Jack says, and Greg pretends to drunkenly tell Little Jack to keep it a secret that he left to smoke pot, not answer the phone, when he left Little Jack unattended and that Pam is not really pregnant and only said it so that Jack would let them get married. Greg then pretends to only just discover the camera but then after making teasing gestures at it, Greg reveals that he knew about it all along and none of the things he said before were true. ''Little Fockers'' Greg and Pam Focker are preparing to celebrate their twins Henry and Samantha's fifth-birthday party. Things seem to go awry when Greg's father-in-law Jack Byrnes visits. Recently, Jack has been diagnosed with a heart condition and become embittered by his daughter Debbie's divorce from her husband Bob (their marriage was the social event in the first film and how Jack and Greg met), for cheating on her with a nurse. Jack's original plan was to declare Bob his successor as head of the Byrnes family, but he decides to pass the role to Greg, naming him "The Godfocker". Despite Greg reluctantly accepting the role, Jack resumes his spying on him and begins to suspect him of infidelity when he sees him with drug representative Andi Garcia, who openly flirts with him, and the presence of Sustengo erection pills in Greg's house prompts Jack to think Greg is no longer sexually attracted to his wife Pam. Furthermore, Jack starts to doubt Greg's ability to provide for his family when he appears reluctant to send his children to a private school. During a medical conference promoting Sustengo, Greg meets Bob at a bar. Bob tells Greg of Jack's original intention to name him as successor, "The Bobfather", and his relief and happiness at leaving Jack's family makes Greg slightly uncomfortable. Meanwhile, Jack speaks to Pam about the possibility of divorcing Greg and renewing her relationship with her ex-fiancé, Kevin Rawley. Eventually, following a row at a clinic, Greg escapes to his and Pam's unfinished new house, where Andi turns up. She tries to cheer him up with takeout and wine, but she drinks so much wine (also popping many erection pills) that she gets excessively drunk and makes an eccentric, extremely aggressive sexual pass on Greg. Jack, looking for Greg so he can apologize to him and bring him home, pulls up to the house and sees through the window what looks like Greg and Andi having sex, although Greg is actually trying to rebuff Andi's advances. Disgusted, Jack leaves, and tells Dina and Pam that he couldn't find Greg. Greg's parents Bernie and Roz rejoin the family at the twins' birthday party the next day. Enraged at Greg's apparent infidelity, Jack engages him in a physical fight, despite Greg claiming that Andi was drunk and he was rebuffing her. The fight culminates with Jack having a heart attack and collapsing, and Greg quickly taking charge of the situation and looking after Jack. As paramedics take him away, Jack quietly admits that he believes Greg after feeling his carotid artery, which remained stable while Greg was claiming his innocence. Impressed with Greg for his integrity and quick thinking, Jack approves Greg to be the Godfocker. Four months later, on Christmas Day, Greg and Pam's parents come to spend Christmas with them in their new house. Greg's parents (who are Jewish) give Jack a kippah as his present, informing him that while they were nursing him back to health they traced his family roots and discovered that he is part Jewish (which doesn't impress Jack). Bernie informs Greg and Pam that he and Roz have sold their Miami Island home and are moving to Chicago, only two houses down from their house. Jack and Dina decide they will move too, because they also want to be close to their grandchildren. The film ends with Greg and Pam trying to wean their parents off the idea. During the credits, Jack is back in his home on Long Island. He has grown fond of the search engine Google (having used it to do research on Andi earlier in the film). With Jack and the Byrnes' cat Mr. Jinx watch a video of Greg on YouTube in which Greg mocks him at the Sustengo conference. Jack then discovers a remixed version of the video using puns of several of the words in the video, and is slightly amused. Category:Male Category:In Love Category:Tragic Category:Heroic Liars Category:Scapegoat Category:Victims Category:Unwanted Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Titular Category:Incompetent